Mario
. Please only make edits to fix spelling errors. If you want to work on it with me, ask on my message wall or offer your ideas in the comments }} Mario & Luigi: The cosmic duo (known in Japan as Mario & Luigi RPG 4:Jump in the space) is a Nintendo DSgame develloped and published by Omegadream. It is the third title in the Mario & Luigi series, preceded by Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga on Gameboy Advance, Mario & Luigi: Partner in Time on Nintendo DS,Mario & Luigi: Bowser Inside Story on Nintendo DS.The Game ws firstly announced along with Mario & Luigi: Bowser inside story as Mario & Luigi: the fifth, finally the game was released two years later. Gameplay Overworld This episode of the saga is no exception to the rule of overworld gameplay of the three last games,Luigi follows Mario throughout the adventure except for some special occasion.As in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Luigi can takes the place of Mario and reverse.Sometimes the player the player has the opportunity to play a different character or a vehicle like the starshroom. Battle The battles are the sames as the other Mario & Luigi Games up to now but this time Mario & Luigi will always distinctive competencies: *Luigi always running faster than Mario *Mario always does more damage to the enemy than Luigi.(Only if the levels do not difference alot) Story Bowser decides to change his plans of conquest of the Mushroom kingdom,and this time decided to conquer the mushroom world.thats why he sent his armed dislodge the greatest directors in the world (including the princess peach) and Mario brothers and sent them into space by the mean of a spaceship.Unfortunately for them, a Shroob UFO seen them and capture them. Mario and Luigi managed to escape the Shroob spaceship but not the rest of the prisoners,then they go around the world to find the prisoners and overthrow the dictatorship that Bowser has instore on the planet. When Mario and Luigi found a giant canon they shoot to space. There they land land on the Odyssey castle galaxy. Luigi fell asleep until he was aweked by starlow who asked what they where doing here. Starlow later brought them to a small space ship with the head of mario where they could cross from planet to planet. Starlow brought them first to Cluster platform galaxy with a lot of chalanges. When they complete the chalanges they return to mario space ship to drove Oddysey castle galaxy. When they returned they where spied by Popple, who was done with his punishment in pungitown. Starlow showed maroi a powerfull item that keep the castle togheter. When Mario and luigi want to return from there star ship there ship was stoled. When they asked Starlow he didn't know ether. Then they see the mario starship drive away but the driver could not drive and fell upon the astral spacoport. 'Astral Spacaport' Starlow had a idea how to get there and used a big starwarp. When they shoot mario and luigi they entered the Astral spaceport they landed on a strange new location. Mario and luigi, starlow learned theme too use spin. When they defeated the first boss the space guy. Later he maneged to defeat the find the Mario ship. When they try too turn it on Popple came out. He chalanged mario and luigi in a dual but mario and luigi won. Afther the battle he tried too shoot a giant conan of bomb, he shoot for bombs but mario and luigi avoided them. When he tried too shoot his own bomb he shoot himself away. When mario tried to use his space ship it didn't work, mario needed another part if the space ship moter to get it work. When they continued there quest they saw Rosalina appearing, who asked Mario why they returned to space. Starlow told her about Bowser and his new master plan, and his giant dictatorship. Rosalina told them that there is more danger than bowser and his kind. Rosalina asked mario to return to there own mushroom world but mario and luigi disobeyed. Starlow told her that the universe must be saved from Bowser, even if it is the most dangerous time. Rosalina left then the Astral galaxy. When mario and luigi continued there quest they found a encountered the Space hammer. Starlow learned them to use them in combat. When there quest continued they encountered the main source of the Astral Spacaport where they found a powerfull item known as hearth of the Astral was left behind. Starlow told them that the Hearth of the Astral was a powerfull artifact lift by the luma. When Mario broke the defenses of the hearth a small robot called Astral machine came out and fight the super mario bros. When starlow picked the Hearth of Astral Spacaport he used as a map to see the whole Astral spacaport where Starlow found the small part of the missing thing of mario space ship. When Starlow used the space ship. And drove them back to Oddysey castle galaxy. 'Return to oddysey castle 'galaxy.' The mario bros togheter with Starlow returned to Oddysey galaxy. But it was atteked by shroobs and a lot of places where destroyed in the Oddysey castle. Starlow hoped to recover the damage what was taken in here, but the luma told there was no way. Mario bros later met with Lubba, a purple big Luma. Lubba told them that the shroob was looking for someone or something. Starlow later found the mario bros and told that the other galaxy where atteked too. 'Magnetic panic galaxy Mario bros with starlow continuo there quest and drove to Magnetic panic galaxy. Bowser used it as the key holder of his spaca base. Mario and Luigi flight ended pretty well, while they land they where spied by a koopatrol. Mario and Luigi continued there quest to find the key to Bowser's space base, but later they encountered one of Bowser's koopalings Roy. When Mario won of Roy, he was angered by everything that he destroyed a small part of the tower and a big rock fell upon him. Unknow if he survived. When they reached at the a strange place of Magnetic galaxy, they saw something very strange. Starlow learned them Magnetic switch. Learning the magnetic switch tuterial, they used there new tactic very good they continue there long quest. With Roy defeated, the koopa Troop at Magnetic galaxy was turned in total chaos, everything was breaking. Mario at last spied the koopa's, when he saw it right Bowser stood there. He told the koopa's what was happining and that everyone has too stay calm. When they heard a giant explosion the koopa's start to run round and round over the area. Mario, Luigi and Starlow want to take a look at the place where the explosion was and saw that Roselina and her Luma caused the big explosion. Mario and Luigi thanks her for her help. Rosalina showed them a giant computer where they coiuld watch peach. (Peach is playable at this moment for a while) Peach was binded to a robe, waiting too break free. She succeeded in escaping and fled from the horrible place and fell down. There she walked around. But then Lemmy appeared. Peach found him cute but he don't liked her and said she can't tough her. Mario and Luigi continued there part and travel through the Magnetic Galaxy. But Iggy Awaited them, mario and luigi said to Iggy to stop but Iggy was too crazy to listen and released the giant Magnetic Wiggler. When mario and luigi beated the Magnetic wiggler Iggy fled. Mario then sees a giant ship fly over the galaxy where Lemmy stand on. Lemmy trowed bom-bombs to the magnetic galaxy trieng to destroy the Magnetic galaxy, Mario and luigi climb up the shup. With the Hammer they slew Lemmy away. Then the space pirate koopa stood over there. Mario and luigi faced the space pirate koopa and slew them from the land. Lemmy was knockout at the galaxy but wasn't far from failed. Mario and luigi then land the ship and keep moving to find the Key. Then Mario and luigi enter a house where the key is. But before they could pick up the key Lemmy stand over there. Mario and Luigi faced Lemmy. When Lemmy was defeated he left the Magnetic Galaxy. Mario and Luigi left too returning too Oddysey castle galaxy. Location Mushroom world *Peach castle (escape) *Toad town *Beanishtown street (Toad town's beanish street) *Toad town parliament *Beanbean Kingdom Embassy *Koopa's Service Academy *Bowser's futuristic space Base (destroyed) In the space *Mario's Starship *Cluster Platform Galaxy (Tutorial) *Shroob's Mothership *Odyssey castle Galaxy (main hud) *Astral Spaceport *Magnetic Panic Galaxy *Dry Dry Galaxy *Shroob's death star *Bowser's futuristic space Base (functionning) *Rosereta's galaxy destroyer Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Koopatrol (special occasion) *Shroob (special occasion) *Yoshi (special occasion) *Koopa (special occasion) *Peach (various specials occasions) *Bowser (various special occasions) *Rosalina (special occasions) Non Playable *Starlow *E-Gadd (cameo) *Stuffwell (cameo) *Princess Peach *Bowser *Koopalings *Popple *Toad(s) *Toad brigade *Toadsworth *Cackletta/Rosereta *Shroobs (species) *Kamek *Jojora *Luma (species) *Lubba *Rosalina *Bean Bean Kingdom's Prime Minister (unknow name) Enemies Bosses Edits in the table can still be made. Gallery File:aaaaaaaaa.png|The logo. File:M&LTCD.png|The boxart. M&LTCDD.png|Demo version,tutorial level SN2.png|Shroob's spaceship approaching Mario's airship SA.png|Shroobs attacking Mario's space fleet. TT LD.png|The Toad Town Sign (to identify the road in the first level) BS.png|BeanishTown jpj.png|Toad Town (Play as Toad) ALL BILLS.png|All bills used in the game (all locations had different currencies). Staff * , ,Omegadream (creator) * (corrector) *Ridgetroopa ,Spriters Resource,MFGG,Nintendo (Graphics) Polls Rate this game: 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Do you like the game's pictures pictures ?: A lot Yes I don(t know No I hate it Thank You and Omegadream for reading this page. }} Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Series Category:Luigi Category:Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi Series Category:Omegadream